With the rapid development of the plastic industry, plastic articles are becoming increasingly important in industrial production, as well as in our daily lives. More waste plastic is generated with the abundant applications of plastics. Since waste plastic is almost non-decomposable in its original manufactured condition, it poses a serious problem for the survival of our environment. As such, it becomes important to solve the environmental issues caused by waste plastic, as well as other waste materials.